


The Fine Art Of Blackmailing

by slappedq



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappedq/pseuds/slappedq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David lets something slip and Leo wants him to fix it. Too bad that David isn't going to get laid until he's done that.</p><p>Or aka: the one where David has too big mouth and Leo definitely knows how to tease. But he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was weird.

Honestly, _very_ weird.

Because Leo was never mad – well, outside of the pitch at least.

Sure David had seen Leo angry and frustrated, but mostly only at himself. Angry for not scoring; frustrated of not being good enough – even thought those reasons were extremely stupid for David's opinion, because Leo wasn't good, fuck; he was great.

And yet Leo was pushing himself harder than anyone else; echoing that you can always improve. And David believed that sentence, lived by it too, but sometimes when he watched Leo play, he found it hard to believe that someone could become even better.

So whenever Leo's brows were knitted together and his hands pressed into fists, frustration and determination sparkling in his eyes, David could almost hear Leo's inner voice beating him to be faster. _Be better_.

And football was of course full of bittersweet moments, but even if Leo took it out on his team-mates or friends (what didn't happen often), he always apologized after. He always imploded, never exploded.

So, for that good reason, David was absolutely thrown out by the fact that Leo was angry with him.

Like actually mad at him.

And it was such a stupid reason anyway.

David didn't mean any harm to happen when he had told Dani about the noises Leo made during sex. Well, not with those exact words, but Dani sure had got the point. And David couldn't even remember what the original topic had been; he had only said it to throw Dani off – shut him up somehow. It was just a joke.

So when Leo came to him with flushed cheeks and embarrassment shining in his eyes, telling David how Gerard had made some loud, over the edge porn moan and how everyone else had been sniggering in their jerseys – well, David had laughed. Laughed from the bottom of his heart, but God, he couldn't help it.

Obviously it wasn't a wise thing to do. Because Leo forgave quickly, but now David had made it over the line. Way over it. And he should have known that, because Leo valued privacy. But he still didn't expect the younger man to react quite like this.

"I'm sorry, okay?" David murmured an apology on the skin of Leo's neck. The Argentinean only tensed under his touch, so he continued; leaving soft kisses on his throat as he slid his arms around Leo's thin waist. "I'm so sorry, Leo."

Leo's hands came between their bodies and pushed David away enough to look him in the eye.

"Do you know what kind of shit they put me through? Geri is never letting this go. _Never!_ " Leo fists David's shirt in his hands. "Why did you have to tell Dani? Of all people, why him? Why didn't you tell Andres or Xavi? They would have kept shut about it!"

"That's why exactly," David gave him a smirk, "I don’t need to try to keep their mouth shut."

Okay, joking wasn't a good way to go. David knew his mistake as soon as the words passed his lips; first the hurt had flickered in Leo expression, before the feeling molded into anger. He pushed David off and was out of the room before David could process of what happened. Sometimes he hated that the fate gave him quicker mouth than mind.

 

+

 

David gave him a space to cool down. All three hours and twenty-two minutes before the silence of the house became too much and he dragged himself upstairs to find Leo – still pissed off or not.

He had expected for Leo to still be little annoyed about it, but probably ready to be calmed down with few apologizing words and gentle kisses. So David was little surprised _again_ to be greeted with soft smile. Surprised, but happy.

"Hey, you okay here?" David asks anyway as he sits down to the bed next to Leo, who's sitting cross-legged on the middle of the mattress, playing with his phone.

"Yeah. Sure." Leo smiles even wider and that's when David's suspicion shoots up. _Something’s off_. It's not his smile, because it looks genuinely happy. And it's not his voice either; it's not laced with sarcasm or hidden anger.

But something's not right, that David is sure of.

"Okay," he says slowly, watching Leo a little cautiously as if waiting him to burst. He kind of hopes that. It’s not healthy to keep emotions and feelings so locked up inside. But nothing happens, so David dares to move again, sliding his hand across Leo’s thigh and flexing his finger along the muscle.

“I’m sorry, okay,” he whispers and moves his other hand to the back of Leo’s neck, pulling his face closer. They never had a make-up sex before, but David definitely likes the idea. “Let me make it up to you,” he murmurs and Leo has already parted his lips, leaning forwards and David meets him in the middle.

Leo makes a quiet moan deep in his throat, trying to pull David even closer by the shirt, and fuck, David feels a little dizzy when all his blood rush to the south. His hand moves upwards from Leo’s thigh, over his hip and abdomen. He desperately wants to feel the skin instead of the fabric, but doesn’t want to break the kiss long enough to strip Leo.

But he should do it slow, right? Should touch and caress Leo’s body until he was writhing under him, kiss him until he was breathless; show him like that, that he actually was sorry.

They’re both breathing heavily when David finally withdraws and stands up to pull his t-shirt off. He also takes Leo's phone from his loose fingers and Leo lets him; dark eyes blinking up as he bites his lower lip. David doesn’t really know how patient he can be. But he tries. As much as he manages with arousal pooling down in his stomach and fire flaring up his senses.

He kicks Leo's legs apart with his knees as he moves top of the smaller man, pinning him down to the bed. There's still something in the way Leo looks up at him, something what David can't put his fingers on, but he decides not to think about it.

Instead he focuses on the feeling of Leo's body under him; small, yet all about hard lines and lithe muscles.

Leo's skin is warm and David can't get enough of the taste and feel of it. His mouth hovers over the pulse point on Leo's throat, and he bites gently when the smaller man stretches his neck, offering himself. Leo arches his back and wraps his strong legs around David’s hips, thrusting up. David gasps at the friction – _or maybe it’s Leo?_ – and lets his hands wander under Leo's black shirt, sliding over the tensed muscles, before moving lower over his waist to cup Leo's ass.

Leo's knees fall apart even more, allowing David to grind down harder. David gives Leo ass a firm squeeze, before he moves up again to lift Leo's shirt. He doesn't take it off all the way, but gathers it up enough to reveal the flat stomach and chest.

"Fuck, Leo..." David hears his own voice before he moves to lick a wet stripe from Leo's stomach to his left nipple. He flicks his tongue over it a few times before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. Leo takes a fast intake of air and starts squirming. Not much, but enough for David to tighten his grasp of Leo's hip as his other hand flies up to take a strong grip of Leo's bicep.

Leo's whines and bucks his hips up as David rolls his tongue around the hard nub. He smirks as he lifts his mouth enough to move to the other nipple. It's thrilling to know that he's the only one who knows Leo's sensitive spots. Only one who knows how to make the famous Leo Messi beg.

Leo gasps again and gives out a high pitched moan as David bites the hard flesh between his teeth.

"David... _David_ – _fuck_ ,-" Leo breaths, arches his spine and throws his head to his side. David shifts and is just about mark the pale skin there when Leo tightens his legs around David's hips and flips them over.

For being so little, he has surprisingly much strength, David has to give him that.

Leo breaths heavily as he sits there, straddling David, pupils blown and skin slick on his chest and neck where David's tongue had been. The shirt is still up, rumpled under Leo's armpits and David thanks Leo in his mind for wearing so tight shirt. He also thinks that Leo should wear black more often, because fuck, the contrast with his skin is amazing.

"Fucking hell, cariño, do you have any idea of how you look right now?" David growls, low in his throat as he's about to pull Leo closer again, but something halts him middle. There's _that look again_ – the sparkle in Leo's eyes.

David blinks when Leo scrambles away and out off the bed – _out of David’s grasp_ – taking few quick steps before his back hits the wall. David can only stare, hand still up in the air.

"Leo-?" he asks; a little bit worried and even more confused when a smile spreads on Leo's lips. It's not even his usual smile.

It's not the adorable one that he usually wears nor the one he has in front of the cameras; shy and little awkward.

No, this one is neither.

And fuck, David's cock twitches at the sight. It's _smug_. Smug and a little bit flirty (even though it’s not probably intentional), but hell, Leo is _never_ smug and David wants so badly to rip Leo's clothes away and pull him on the bed again. He wants to see that same look on Leo as he rides his cock, because David has never seen this side of Leo. Didn't know how badly he wanted to see this side of Leo.

Leo interrupts David's daydream by licking his lips and cocking his head to the side.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," he says slowly, chest still heaving as he stares David intensively before taking a quick turn and steps out of the door.

That snaps David into action.

"What, Leo – _Leo_!"

He jumps out of the bed in a blink of an eye and catches Leo on the door of bathroom, pinning Leo against it before he can open it.

" _What the fuck, Leo -_  you can't do that?" He asks, voice frantic, but Leo only smirks and finally David gets it.

It's the payback. _It's the fucking payback_ and David almost laughs, but this is just too cruel. To work man up like that and then leave him hanging.

"I'm sorry, Leo, okay?" he pleads – _he actually fucking pleads_ – what David doesn't do, he doesn't beg or plead for anything or anyone, ever... "I made a mistake and I apologized, okay? You can't punish me like this." David is positively sure that he would go down on his knees just so he could have Leo against the shower wall.

"Punish you?" Leo says all too innocently, "I'm not punishing you; I'm just taking a shower."

"Leo, please..." David groans and presses his body against Leo's, whose erection is pressing evidence that the younger man wants it just as much.

"I can really make it up to you," David whispers and trails his hands down Leo's sides. “I can make you come so hard that you forget everything that happened today. Come on, you can even choose the position?” But Leo pushes David away again and fumbles for the doorknob behind his back.

"Actually, you can make it up to me," he raises his eyebrows and opens the door. "Tell Dani and Geri to get down with it.” And there's the smug smile again. “And I think you should do that pretty soon, because I might not be in the mood for this before you do that."

David can only stare Leo with wide eyes, trying to realize that Leo – his sweet, adorable little Leo – was actually blackmailing him with sex. He licks his dry lips with tongue, suddenly feeling desperate.

"Leo, come on! How am I supposed to do that? Nothing gets their mouth shut!"

"I don't know. Bribe, blackmail, whatever... You're smart, you figure it out." Leo smiles, "While you think that, I'm taking a shower."

"– _alone_!" he adds when David steps forward.

The door closes before David, leaving him with hard on and mind full of curses. He hears Leo locking the door and thinks that he had definitely underestimated how cunning the younger man can be under his innocent façade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being surprisingly fast here!

Five days.

It had been five days and no signs of Leo to take back his promise about the sex.

David had tried – he had honestly tried – to shut Dani and Pique up, but he had nothing against them. No leverage to make them stop. And he had told Leo that he did his best, but the Argentinian was really stubborn.

David actually had a no idea that Leo was capable something like this.

And Leo didn’t even leave it to that, no; he made sure to make it incredibly hard for David. Well, Leo’s phrasing for it had been ‘ _motivating_ ’ but David wasn’t buying that.

From the very first day, Leo came up with a new habit to be shirtless most of the time at home. Before, David wouldn't have any problem with that – quite opposite actually – but now it was very frustrating to watch his half naked boyfriend walk around the house.

It was like taunting for David. _You can look, but not touch._

Leo also put himself very tempting positions; lying shirtless on his stomach on the bed, pants riding dangerously low on his hips where David found his eyes on the line of his spine and full curve of his ass.

 _Or_ he was splayed on the couch, showing a line of pale stomach between his pants and shirt, spreading his legs slightly apart and biting his lip when David stepped closer.

 _Or_ he let David to press him against the table; touch and kiss and have a taste. And when David got achingly hard, he stopped the action right there.

Not even speaking about his new habit to sleep naked.

So almost a week passed and David was _very fucking frustrated_ , to put it mildly. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was afraid that he wouldn’t have any sex until Pique and Dani interest on this passed away.

That was until he realized that this game could play two.

It had hit him one morning when he watched Leo sleep; curled in messy sheets what were covering only half of his body. Leo wasn’t made of stone, he had needs too. Just enough of pressure and David was sure that Leo would break.

He started out small; little, allusive touches and caresses to begin with. At first Leo had no clue what David was doing, but when he did, David could see how thrown off he was.

_Didn’t think that two could play this game, querido?_

He brushed his fingers along Leo's pale throat; trailed his hands inside of Leo's thighs before pulling away. Undressed Leo with his eyes as much as possible. He even took Leo’s favorite weapon and walked around half naked. Simply, just teased as much as Leo did.

And Leo was very good of keeping his neutral mask, but David could see how frustrated he was. How he was burning under his calm façade. David also noticed that he spend much more time in shower than before. It wasn’t unclear why, though.

David didn’t know was it easement or not when he found himself on the bed, hand moving slow on his cock, listening the sound of shower running. Imagining what Leo was doing to himself there. Once he even heard a muffled moan when he was passing the bathroom door, but sadly that was all he got.

David had thought that Leo would keep the door locked since he first wanted to shower alone.

Now he had happily discovered himself wrong. And by the way his heart started to pound when the door opened, one would have thought that he had found a way to the fucking Narnia.

Well, for David it almost was.

 _Play it cool now_. David entered the bathroom as quietly as he could. He would have to be careful now; too forward action too fast would just push Leo away. David stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, finding Leo standing under the spray.

He was facing the wall, head bowed and other hand braced against the titles. He obviously hadn’t heard the older man joining him. David was little disappointed that he didn’t catch Leo getting off – in that state there was no change that he could deny David anything.

David’s hands were aching to touch the naked body in front of him, but instead he steps closer to get the shampoo bottle next to Leo. His chest brushes Leo’s back at the same time when his hand reaches the bottle.

Leo jerks and spins around.

“What the hell?” he exclaims, staring David with wide eyes. David only makes a questioning look, popping the cap open.

“Ever heard of knocking, David?” Leo says after his breathing gets normal again, “Normal people do that, you know.”

David only smiles innocently and starts to spread the soap on his body. And he doesn’t rush with that, not at all. Leo watches him for a while with a mixed look of distress and arousal. His dark eyes wander on David’s body, following his hands as they slide across the smooth muscles.

“Seeing something you like?” David asks and Leo’s eyes snap up. The heat is coloring his cheeks almost instantly and he looks embarrassed; like he was caught of doing something far worse than staring his own boyfriend’s body.

But maybe the unspoken rules of their game didn’t allow that; didn’t allow showing any weakness.

Leo swallows, trying to find his voice.

“Of course I do. You know that,” he finally gets out, trying to sound annoyed but there is no heat behind his words.

David licks his lips and moves forwards to get under the spray. In exchange Leo takes a step back, but his back hits the wall so he doesn’t get very far.

 _Got you_.

David closes his eyes and lets the warm water wash away the soap. He can hear Leo’s breathing as he runs his hands through his hair and along his neck and chest. When his hands reached his own hips he opens his eyes.

Argentinian’s dark eyes are glued to where his hands just moved.

David's smile gets wider.

“I think I’ll leave now,” he says and once again Leo’s eyes move up to see his. It’s a quick flicker of emotion, but David registers the disappointment in Leo’s eyes. He steps even closer, forcing the younger man to get flat against the cold titles.

“Unless you have something else in mind,” he continues with a lower voice, lips hovering over Leo’s. He’s very aware of his own erection and doesn’t need to look down to know that Leo is hard too.

David places his both hands on the either side of Leo’s smaller body, effectively trapping him on his place.

“No,” Leo breaths out the single word. The water was still running half over them and David watches mesmerized as the drops run over Leo’s parted lips, along his jaw and neck.

“ _No?_ ” he smirks, brushing their noses together, “I would've swore that you wanted a helping hand…with the things you've been doing here?”

There’s a quiet intake of air. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Would you show me?” David whispers, ignoring Leo’s disclaim. “I want to see you to touch yourself.”

Leo’s eyes screw shut and his head falls back on the titles. It wouldn’t take a much more; Leo was already on the edge. David leans in enough to run his tongue along Leo’s stretched neck as he curls his hands around Leo’s hips.

“Come on, Leo; show me how you do it?” David lures with hoarse voice and bites the sensitive skin under Leo’s ear.

Leo lets out a low whine in his throat as he crumbles, pulling David in a rough kiss, nails scraping the skin on David’s neck.

David can’t help put moaning in the kiss, sliding his tongue against Leo’s and pushing him against the wall even harder with his own body. He rolls his hips, giving both of them the friction they need.

But they don’t get to make out long at all before Leo’s grip on David’s hair tightens and he twists his head away. David doesn’t let his disappointing show. _Just a little more. A little push and he’s all over the edge._

“Wait,” Leo gasps quietly and places one hand between them, but it doesn’t push the older man away. His other hand is still intertwined in David’s hair. David pushes his luck and dips in to bite and kiss on Leo’s neck and shoulder.

He hears Leo echoing his name; desperate and high, as he licks and sucks along Leo’s throat until his breath is hot over Leo’s ear. He can definitely play dirty, too.

“Tell me what you want, Leo?” he whispers and feels Leo shiver under his touch. “Do you want a good ride, huh? I can give you that.”

When Leo doesn’t answer anything, David inches his body apart from Leo’s enough to wrap his fingers around the Argentinian’s cock.

Leo moans brokenly even before David manages to give him a couple of lazy strokes. David swallows, but keeps his composure. Pretends like he has nothing more than time to take Leo apart even when his own cock aches for release and the noises Leo lets out are making him crazy.

“What you’re imagining when you’re alone here?” he asks. Leo feels so good in his hand, hard and silky and the water makes the slide easy enough.

It’s a miracle that David hears Leo’s quiet “ _you_ ”.

Leo’s breathing harsh, letting out small whines occasionally. His head is now buried on the crook between David’s shoulder and neck and David can feel the uneven breathing of the younger man on his skin.

"Would you like if I bend you over now, huh? Fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight," David lowers his voice, "Or do you want me to suck or finger you off, hm? Maybe eat you out? You know I could make you come just from that."

Leo groans and thrusts his hips, his hands tightening around David’s shoulders.

“All you need to do is ask,” David says a little bit shakily, pushing him more. He wants to hear Leo’s voice; wants to hear him fall apart. Wants to hear him plead.

“What do you want, cariño?” David demands and slows down his hand on Leo’s cock, in order to make him talk.

It wasn’t a wise thing to do, David realizes it soon enough.

The slowing movement seems to sober Leo up enough to twist away from David’s hold, leaning away and against the wall again. And now the hands that comes between them really pushes David away.

David feels like cursing. He should have just jerked him off right away, so maybe Leo would have returned the hand job or even let David to fuck him.

Leo swallows thickly, breathing through his parted lips.

“Shit. What are you doing, no – you’re not supposed to do this…” Leo mumbles (mostly at himself probably) and blinks at David with blown pupils. David moves a hand to reach him, but Leo stumbles away from the shower, almost tripping on the pile of clothes David left on the floor.

David turns him around by the shoulder after Leo has pulled a big, fluffy towel around himself.

“Come on, you’re making this hard to yourself, too,” he tries to reason. Leo stares him with frantic and determined expression that doesn’t tell any good. David brushes his fingers against Leo’s flushed cheeks.

“Please, David,” Leo mumbles, but David can’t tell is it apology or plead for him to understand. Or maybe a prayer for David to end the jeering in the changing-room.

Before David can figure it out Leo walks away, leaving David in a position that has become all too familiar with him past few days. Hard and frustrated. David grits his teeth and throws his damp shirt to the corner.

 _Fuck!_ It had been so close. He didn't think Leo would have stopped. The Argentinian surely had a will of iron.

 _Next time_ , he vows. _Next time I'll break you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... sorry if this doesn't sound so good. I'm probably suffering from a mild writer's block.

Leo avoids him the few next days. As much he can in the limited rooms of the house when David is making it extremely difficult for him to keep his space.

David is actually enjoying it. He likes to have Leo hot and bothered, loves to see the effect of his words and presence on the younger man. But he would enjoy more if he had Leo flat on his back and legs spread, so he isn’t really winning either.

The lack of sex has really boosted up his imagination or maybe his thoughts just swirl more on Leo’s ass now when he doesn’t have free access to it. And shit, all the dirty talk that had been flowing from his mouth… some of it would probably be embarrassing if he had stopped to think about it.

He had actually been watching Leo very precisely while giving him the good bits of his imagination. Leo was good at keeping his poker face but David does know what to look for in his expression. So David observes him; slowly learning more of Leo’s hidden kinks through the dirty talk (because he definitely wouldn’t share them aloud). Not even if David would ask him with a pretty please and blink his lashes.

“Maybe when we fuck again,” he had said one time, leaning his shoulder against the wall, “-I won’t let you come before you beg it…from _Daddy_.”

Leo’s eyes had shot up from laundry basket, wide and shocked. David licked his lower lip, watching how the flush spreads from Leo’s cheeks to his neck, mouth shut in a tight line.

“You’re stupid Guaje. You’re not even that much older,” Leo mumbled, looking firmly down to the clothes as he throws them to the dryer.

“Six years,” David says and watches Leo’s expression like a hawk, “That’s pretty much. And besides my beard adds me five years so one could think that the age gap is even bigger.”

Leo doesn’t lift his head, but the blush on his cheeks has gotten even darker shade. _Oh, yes_ , David was definitely enjoying this!

“Are you turned on by the idea?” David asks, stepping little closer. He’s careful not to get too close, thought. After what happened in shower, Leo had been very reluctant to let David close.

“Would you like Daddy to bend you over, huh? Spank you until your ass is pretty and red?” David resists the urge to touch himself through his jeans. He’s getting hard by the idea of Leo’s pale skin getting a pretty color of red by his hand.

Leo ignores him, or at least pretends to ignore. Small things give him away like the heaving of his chest and the way he ducks his head to cover his blush.

“But maybe we just skip that thing, because you’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you Leo?” David continues with a low, honeyed voice.

Leo doesn’t answer, but then again, David doesn’t expect him to.

“Always such a good, good boy, who bends over when asked, offering it all.” By last days that hadn’t been true at all, but it doesn’t matter. Not if it gets Leo burning. “You take me so beautifully, you know. So tight and hot, always asking for more. I’d have you here, yeah; bend you over and fuck you hard enough to make you scream. Then you’d ride me on the couch, and spread your legs for me after that. And at last I had you in the shower, fucking you slow and deep until you’re begging for Daddy to give your poor, little ass a break–“

“ _Stop it!_ ” Leo snaps. “Just _fucking stop it_!”

David freezes.

Leo is breathing hard, clenching a shirt in his shaking hand, looking so torn apart – like he doesn’t know would he like it or not.

Okay, maybe David at least has a thing for this himself, because he is achingly hard against the dark denim. He just simply loves how Leo is younger than him; smaller than him.

 _Break now_ , David prays and doesn’t even dare to blink; _please, break now_.

But Leo doesn’t.

The younger man swallows and throws the shirt he had been squeezing into David’s chest and storms off the door.

Leo takes a long shower after that. And this time the door is locked. David curses out loud.

Leo is more composed when he gets out the bathroom. He’s wearing a white shorts and loose tank top (what he never usually wears) that gathers on his hips since it’s too big. It reveals his toned, pale arms, and a bit of his upper ribs too. David knows Leo is wearing it for just to tease him; to pay back.

He doesn’t know if too big clothes make him more adorable or fuckable. Maybe both.

And Leo ignores David again. He doesn’t say a word when he finishes his task with laundry and then brushes past David to get to the kitchen.

David follows him, trying not to seem like a lovesick puppy, _but fuck_ , his self-control is pretty thin at the moment.

He wants to touch, God, he wants to touch so bad that soft, pale skin and muscles.

 _Oh, hell with it_ , he thinks and steps behind Leo who is standing in front of the open kitchen closet, searching for the open candy bag probably.

He moves his other hand under the tank top, sliding over the flexing muscles. His other hand takes a firm grip of Leo’s hip bone and pulls his waist so David can press his crotch against Leo’s ass.

Leo says something David doesn’t get and tries to buck him off, but there’s a strange click in David’s brain and he only holds on tighter, pressing Leo against the counter rougher than he intends to.

He shouldn’t do that. He realizes it when Leo gasps as his hip hits the hard wood. _Oh God_ , he should never do that, what the fuck was he doing? He would never force Leo to anything.

He takes a quick step back to apologize his blunt behavior.

Leo flips around, chest brushing against David’s and the apology gets stuck in his throat.

Leo’s usually soft, brown eyes seem incredibly dark and it takes a moment for David to realize that Leo actually got excited by that. By being manhandled and roughed up. _Wouldn’t believe this of you_.

David licks his lips before stepping forward again. He swears to himself to stop immediately if he sees any discomfort on Leo’s face. _At all._

He pushes Leo against the table, pressing Leo’s upper body down until his shoulder blades meet the dark wood. Leo pushes back with his hands, but it’s not with the full force so David knows that the fight isn’t for real.

He ignores the fake aversion and sneaks his hands under Leo’s thighs to lift him completely on the table.

When Leo’s toes leave the floor, he tries to sit up but David grips his wrists and forces them next his head, pressing them little too hard against the wood. Leo swallows as David leans over him. He presses their growing erections together and Leo really doesn’t have much choice than wrap his legs around David’s waist.

“Really? You’re into this?” David asks, little out of breath.

“Shut up,” Leo narrows his eyes and bucks up but David doesn’t yield.

“Not that I mind, no,” he whispers, licking a wet stripe from Leo’s jaw line to under his ear. Leo shivers almost unnoticeably and closes his eyes. “I want to tie you up. Oh, I want to tie you up so bad and hear you beg for it.”

Leo squirms under him and opens his eyes; as if remotely aware the familiar position this has taken.

David’s other hand moves from Leo’s wrist to move down his body. When Argentinian’s hand almost immediately moves from the spot, David grips it again, now pinning them both above Leo’s head.

“You keep them there,” he commands lowly, pressing them against the wood to affirm his words. Leo blinks once, twice, before nodding.

“Good boy,” David mouths against his lips, keeping now both of Leo’s wrists in his one hand as the other moves down.

Leo’s hands ball into fists, but he keeps them in place. David knows that the younger man could get away from his grip if he wanted to. He takes it a small victory that Leo stays.

David moves his hand under the loose tank top again. He slowly pulls it upwards; revealing muscles under and beautiful, pale skin. His fingers count the ribs while moving up to the flat chest.

Leo licks his lips. “Did you tell them to stop?”

Of course that question had to come up. David thinks for a second, carefully shaping the right words in his mind, because he knows that it depends on him if they continue this.

“I did,” he settles to. Simple.

Leo blinks at him behind his black lashes. “Will they stop?” He fixes his question.

_Fuckity fucking fuck._

"Yeah. Sure," David bites his tongue. “At some point at least.”

Leo sighs and turns his head away. David draws a long breath too and lets it out. He lets go of Leo’s wrists and trails along his arm and the black ink that covers his pale skin.

“You’re really being unreasonable,” he says and straightens himself so Leo can sit up on the edge of the table.

“I’m sorry,“ Leo says quietly and he sounds really sincere. “It’s just… it’s principle, you know. I do what I promise.”

“You don’t have to do this,” David murmurs and lifts his hand to touch Leo’s cheek.

The younger man jerks his head away in reflex.

“Don’t. Don’t – I just want to touch you,” David assures, “Leo, please. I won’t try anything, I promise.”

Leo blinks at him warily before leaning into the touch. David brushes over Leo’s flushed cheekbones and then softly over his lips. His fingers smooth over the jaw line and throat, moving on Leo’s neck. He strokes them along Leo’s soft hair, pulling Leo’s face closer. And fortunately this Leo doesn’t hold back. He comes closer and lets David to press their lips together.

It’s gentle and slow. David feels like he's melting into it. His one hand gently supports the back of Leo’s head and the other one has sneaked on Leo’s lower back, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” David whispers when he finally inches away. He places more little kisses on Leo’s cheeks and temples. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Leo mumbles and suddenly wraps his arms around David’s middle. David hugs him back and leaves two more kisses on his hair.

“Just tell them to stop,” Leo pleads quietly against David’s chest where his face is buried. “ _Please, David_.”

Leo’s voice sounds so miserable and stifle that David heart literally aches. He didn’t know that this whole ordeal had so much effect on him.

He can't think any other answer than, “I try,” and hold Leo even closer, hoping that it is enough.

He did know that Leo was stubborn and very, very persistent with the things he wanted but there was something else with it too. It seemed like he was afraid of giving up. Like he thought that the world was gonna kick him down if stopped fighting for a second.

Leo didn’t have an easy past and childhood, David gives him that, but nobody’s invincible. He badly wants to strangle the one who had ever said to Leo anything that made him think that he wasn’t good enough. Maybe that’s why Leo took the losses on the pitch so hard, too. Always blaming himself.

 _You will lose to me_ ; David finds himself thinking as he strokes Leo’s hair. _You will lose to me and find out that it’s the best thing that ever happened to you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the time flies...

David leans back against the headboard of the bed, typing a message to Geri to see them at five.

Cesc is back in Barcelona for this weekend, so of course they had to meet up; the four of them had decided to meet in front the Geri’s favorite restaurant. He hadn’t seen Cesc in a very long time. Interesting to see how much of a same brat he was than before.

He’d just pressed send when Leo steps in the room, a towel around his hips and hair dripping water on the floor.

Idea of having Leo in the pool crosses his mind when he sees the droplets shine on Leo’s skin. That would be a little hard thought, wouldn’t it? In the water? Couldn’t be the same.

Maybe Leo would like to try it sometime.

Leo dries his hair and upper body with an another towel, leaving his hair spiking up to every direction before he wipes it to the side. David takes a better position on the bed, leans back and crosses his arms.

Before he would have pulled Leo on the bed, press him against the mattress and fuck him until they’d both be sweaty and breathless. And then they would’ve taken another shower, stand together under the warm stream and kiss lazily until they were almost late.

But not now. David doesn't even try; he knows what would be the outcome.

So he just watches.

Leo is aware that he is staring; David knows it from the way that younger man ducks his head to hide his flushed cheeks. But it wasn’t enough to make him cover himself, no. _Fucking tease_ , David thought as Leo drops the fluffy, white towel from around his waist, letting it pool around his ankles.

David shifts a little on the bed, mouth going dry as he takes it all in; all the pale, exposed skin and muscle. Oh, all that time when he had taken it for granted to be allowed to touch all that.

Leo is facing away from David, but his face is turned enough that David can see the line of his jaw and throat moving as he swallows. He searches a pair of boxers and puts them on. He's just pulled out a one of his endless white t-shirts when David moves.

He stands up quietly. Leo doesn't turn, but David knows that he had heard him. He walks next to him, taking a gentle hold of Leo’s wrist before he gets to pull the shirt on.

Leo blinks his dark eyes up at him, but David doesn't meet his eyes. Instead he turns Leo’s hand so he can trace the soft skin inside of his wrist with his thumb.

“David?” Leo’s voice is small.

David ignores him and traces the visible, blue veins underneath the pale skin. Somehow, he had never paid attention to those small, simple things. He moves in front of Leo, moving his fingers along the veins on Leo’s arm, until he reaches the elbow.

Leo stays dead still, eyes still focused on David’s face.

The other side of David's mouth quirks up a little; a ghost of a smile. He continues slowly, moving up along Leo’s lean and muscled bicep.

There's a soft noise of Leo dropping the shirt to the floor, but David doesn't pay any attention to it. He raises both of his hands to trail Leo’s collarbones and the hollows above them, remembering how many times he had sucked a mark on there.

Then he lets his hands move downwards, along Leo’s chest – and over the sensitive nipples – to his flat stomach. His touch is feather light, not pressing or demanding.

There is a quiet, almost non-audible stuttering in Leos breathing when David’s fingers reach his lower stomach. And finally David looks up. 

Leo had his eyes closed and lips slightly apart, hands relaxed on his side; focused solely on David’s touch.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” David whispers, voice hoarse from disuse. He slowly smooths his thumbs over Leo’s hipbones.

Leo breathes out and then opens his eyes.

He quietly watches David with an unreadable expression before his cheeks flush up again and he looks down, trying to move away. David takes a tighter hold around Leo’s thin waist. It’s still weak enough for Leo to pull away if he wants. But Leo stays.

“You know that, right?” David repeats, because he doesn’t like the look in Leo’s eyes. That look that says ‘ _thanks but no, you’re wrong_ ’. David hates that look, hates that Leo doesn’t believe him, hates that Leo won’t probably ever believe him. And David so desperately wants him to.

Believe that David loves every little detail of him; his nose and little too big ears and his strong legs and small waist and the blue veins on the underside of his arm.

Leo doesn’t answer anything, just steps forwards and buries his face on David’s neck. And David doesn’t push anymore. Doesn’t want for Leo to feel uncomfortable.

“I love you,” he whispers instead, pulling Leo even tighter against himself.

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” Leo murmurs in his neck.

“Sorry of what?” David asks, although he has an idea of what Leo is apologizing for.

Leo takes a deep breath. “All of this – I didn’t mean… didn’t want this to go like this. Don’t want you to feel bad about it–”

“I know.” David stops him there, because he knows that Leo doesn’t like or know how to voice his feeling, but he tries – _he always tries_ – for David. He places a kiss on Leo’s hair and then guides them both to the bed.

They end up David on his back and Leo curled around him, legs tangled together. David breathes in Leo’s shampoo, feeling better than he had in many days. Because Leo is there, tucked in David’s armpit, breathing hot and steady against David’s chest.

Maybe he didn’t yearn just for sex all these long days (although surely for that too). Maybe it was closeness he was missing.

He pulls a blanket over them, hearing Leo to sighs happily and snuggles even closer to David’s warmth.

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he does, Leo’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

 

+

 

They woke up to Geri calling Leo, asking what the fuck it took so long.

David had snatched the phone from Leo’s sloppy hands and pulled Leo’s favorite jeans from closet and threw them at him as he smoothly lied to Pique that they were on their way already, stuck in the traffic.

Leo groggily pulled his clothes on as David changed his shirt too, then fished his own phone from somewhere in the blankets.

The drive was really short, but still long enough for Leo to wake up properly.

Geri and Cesc were already waiting them in front of the restaurant, waving at them. Leo is first there, hugging Cesc and already asking how it is in Chelsea. Geri pokes him in the back. “Hey, what is this? Leo, I thought that I was your favorite? Am I not getting hug?”

Leo smiles – adorable even though there’s a flash of mischief in his warm eyes. “Come on. I see your ass every day.”

“Cruel,” Geri comments as they step inside.

The night goes on well. Very well actually, it have been while since all of them had gathered together. Not probably after David first left Barcelona. So yeah, it’s been a long ass time and David feels a little melancholic as he watches Cesc and Geri start an incredibly stupid argument about condoms and then pick up at Leo who makes a mistake to laugh aloud at them.

Geri makes a soft, fake moan before drinking his beer, laughing eyes flickering at Leo. Cesc snickers next to him, watching the smaller man to blush; the flush creeping even to his neck. David tries to smother his smile and asks Cesc about his new teammates. Leo looks at him gratefully.

David feels happy. It feels like the old times, but not really. They’ve all grown, so much has changed in few years and somehow it’s even better. David likes where he is now. How things are now.

They talk a lot, laugh a lot, and make some future plans as always.

It’s almost seven o’clock and they're starting to eat their desserts when David notices it. Leo hasn’t been quiet, not really, but David gets this tingling feeling in his spine after a two spoonful of his dessert, so he lifts his head up.

Leo is looking at him from the other side of his table. His expression is mixed. Full of uncertainty and David notices that he hasn’t started his own ice-cream at all, only pushed it around little. David leans forward, suddenly worried. “You okay?” he asks quietly, glad that Geri and Cesc are talking loud enough to cover his voice.

Leo takes a sharp breath and leans back, eyes flicking down and then up again to his face – lips? – and picks his spoon. “Yeah, I – yeah. I’m good.” he murmurs, blushing (even though it’s a little hard to tell in the low light).

David nods, even when he doesn’t believe it at all. But he doesn’t argue it. Not here at least.

So he picks up with the conversation again, slowly enjoying his dessert. He keeps glancing at Leo, thought. And every single time, Leo is already looking at him. David tilts his head and arches his eyebrow, but Leo sweeps his eyes back to Cesc, pretending to be listening all the time.

David’s good mood is slowly evaporating as he watches Leo to grow quiet, back and shoulders tense and mouth in a firm line. His eyes seem unbelievable dark as they burn over David. Had he done something wrong? Said something offending? He couldn’t think anything. And Leo didn’t even usually get offended from some light bantering.

It doesn’t take a too long for also Geri to notice that something is wrong, too. Except he isn’t so subtle about it. “Leo? Is something wrong?” he asks and then suddenly all of the attention is on Leo.

The small man squirms on his seat, before standing up, not looking anyone in the eyes; not even David’s – who can practically feel his heart sinking. “Yeah. Sorry, I just need to go. The bathroom. Excuse me,” he says quietly, walking away.

The burning silence last only three seconds, then David stands up too. “Sorry guys, I have to go check on him,” he excuses himself, getting after Leo before he can hear Geri or Cesc to answer anything.

With every step David’s heart gets heavier, rolling the details of the evening in his mind, over and over, trying to imagine what has set Leo off like this. He opens the bathroom door slowly, not wanting to appear too obtrusive.

“Leo?”

He stops on the doorway.

“Baby?” he asks again, concern making his throat tight as he watches Leo’s hunched shoulders. His hands are gripping the sink, head bowed down.

David slowly closes the door.

Leo straightens up, dark eyes turning to David. They’re burning. He looks conflicted and desperate and before David can realize what it’s all about, Leo has crossed the tiny bathroom and pushed David against the door.

 _And oh God_ , the kiss tastes amazing.

David recovers from his shock quickly, sliding his hand in Leo’s hair and tugging his head a little backwards. Enough for Leo to whine lowly from his throat and open his mouth even wider, letting David to take the control of the kiss. He swipes his tongue against Leo’s, exploring all the corners of Leo’s mouth all over again. Leo’s hands grip on David’s shirt, curling it in his fingers as he quietly moans in their kiss.

So Leo wasn’t upset. He was _aroused_.

David almost wants to laugh. Leo – with all his ice cool control – had finally broke. And David didn’t even know what made him to lose it.

David is the one to end the kiss; pulling apart just enough that their lips part, hot breaths mixing together. Leo tries to start again, but David tightens the grip on his hair. “Whoa, whoa…where is this coming from?” he asks, smirk rising to his lips.

Leo narrows his dark eyes, jaw clenching, obviously not happy that David isn’t just going with it. “I…” he rasps out and leans closer, even though David’s grip from his hair must hurt. “You ate that dessert and – _fuck you_ , you know why, you just had to make it so damn erotic,” Leo mumbles, eyes still flickering on David’s lips.

And David really wants to laugh. And shout and show his middle fingers to the universe and then kiss Leo again. _Leo broke_. And by the smallest thing. After all the things David had done to shake Leo, to make him lose his patience and control…and this – this is what was his undoing.

David can’t help it; he gives out a little laugh, sparks rushing through his spine. “Really? You got horny from that? Me eating dessert?”

Leo glares at him and tries to pull away, but David doesn’t let him, just pulls him in for a kiss again. It’s wet and hard, tongues sliding together. Open mouthed and desperate.

”We can do it here," Leo murmurs when they break apart again. He leans to suck the skin on David’s neck and then sooth it with his tongue. "They won't miss us for a while."

Leo's hands are already tugging at David's button up and David can't say that he isn't very, _very_ tempted. To bend Leo over the sink and have his way with him. But he gathers some strength from somewhere – from the idea of having Leo splayed on the sheets, not against some grimy bathroom wall – and pushes Leo away.

Leo's fingers are still holding loosely of David's shirt and his pupils are huge, stark black against his pale skin and flushed cheeks. David settles a teasing grin on his face, careful of not showing how crazy with want Leo is driving him.

"A quickie?" he asks with a low voice.

The younger man looks dazed and tries to step closer but David pushes him back again, except this time he also follows, crowding Leo against the sink. "You're saying – that after almost two weeks of you teasing the hell out of me – we'll do a _quickie_? Here?"

Leo's eyes are wide, blinking up at David with such a confusion and vulnerability that for a second David feels guilty. Probably because he had never denied anything from Leo. Well, not this at least.

Oh, how good it feels to have the control back.

"Oh no, Leo," David speaks with a low tone, slowly pressing Leo against the sink with his hips. He can feel Leo's half hard cock against his thigh, so he presses harder, earning a soft gasp from the smaller man.

David is so tempted to give a bruising kiss to those parted lips, but he doesn't; instead he leans closer, brushing his nose against Leo's temple and cheek. Leo turns his head, chases David's lips with his own, but David takes a hold of his jaw, locking his head to its place.

"No, we won't do a quickie here, baby," David murmurs on his ear, turning Leo's face enough so he can suck the point between throat and jaw. A tremor runs through Leo's body. "Because if you think that after these two weeks I'm going to just fuck you,–" David bites down gently at the pale skin there. Leo lets out a quiet moan at that, jerking his hips against David's. "–you're not even close," he ends and kisses the faint bruise on Leo's skin.

"Because I'm going to do all the things I told you,” he continues, almost breathless, “–all the things I have imagined in these past few weeks, and by the time you even get my cock inside of you, you'll be a desperate mess."

Leo breathes harder at the words, arching his back and tugging at David's shirt to get him closer. David leans back to see Leo's face, his closed eyes and black lashes that curl against his flushed cheeks and the lips that were already red and wet from all the biting.

It's getting _really_ hard to resist.

Leo opens his eyes when he feels David moving away, blinking once, twice, desperation clear in his face.

"Yes," he blurts out. "Yes… _that_. But can we do a head start now? Please?"

David almost says yes.

 _Almost_.

Leo is looking at him expectantly, eyes pleading to touch him, to kiss him, to fill him. David swallows. Careful to maintain his poker face even though his cock is getting harder by every passing moment.

"We can get started by going back and finishing the meal," he says, brushing his fingers through Leo's soft hair.

Leo makes a quiet whine from the back of his throat, dropping his head on David's shoulder. David drops both of his hands down to Leo's hips, smoothing his palms over Leo's waist and settling them on the swell of his ass. He brushes his lips against Leo's neck, smiling, "Come on Leo, I survived with two weeks. You can do two hours."

"I had to survive those two weeks too," Leo mumbles on his neck, sounding frustrated. David grins and gives a gently slap on Leo’s ass.

But to be honest, he wants for this dinner to be over as much as Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry. Lost my muse somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically just sex. Oops!

One would have thought that after those torturous weeks with no sex his self control would be paper thin, ready to shatter by a tiniest push, but no.

Instead he wonders why he hasn’t done something like this before. Seriously, these had been dirtiest two weeks of his life and he didn’t even had any sex.

 _Yes_ , his skin feels like it’s stretched over his bones, like he’s been on the edge forever, but there’s something thrilling and deeply intoxicating in the situation.

He's been hard for a long time by now and he's aching and it's a little nerve-wrecking, but God, it's worth it. To see Leo like this; head thrown to the side, writhing on the sheets as David takes him apart. _(And himself in the process.)_

David takes his time and fingers Leo with slow movements of his wrist. Buries the digits deep in Leo's body, twisting them and forcing a hoarse moan after another from Leo's throat.

Leo's body is shining with sweat, the muscles on his stomach tensing as he tries to push back against David's fingers. David hasn't much fingered him without a concept of stretching him and can't now find any good reason why not.

Because this is stunning. The way Leo's body moves, muscles working underneath that pale skin as he writhes against the sheets. His legs are splayed wide, heels digging into the mattress, hips moving to get those fingers even deeper, to get them to move faster. Leo's eyes are dark and unfocused, shaded by pleasure and frustration. By endless, teasing thrust of David's fingers, getting him on the edge and then pulling him back from the brink of his orgasm.

This hasn’t actually been in David’s mind when they had left the restaurant.

There hadn’t been much on his mind anyway, just a burning anticipation in his veins, need to push, pull, move – _anything_. Anything except sit still and pretend he wasn’t burning up inside. He knows that he must have been twitchy the rest of the meal, but so had Leo. And thankfully Geri and Cesc didn’t comment on it like they did with everything else.

Leo's cock is hard and leaking against his stomach but David hasn't touched it at all yet. And so hasn't Leo since David had told him that he will stop everything if he does that.

So Leo hasn't, hands firmly on his sides, tugging and grasping the rumpled sheets as if they would keep him grounded.

David grips the flesh inside of Leo's thighs – slick with sweat and lube – spreading him even wider and thrusting the two fingers in again, faster and harder this time. Leo cries out, head jerking to the side and eyes closing as his hips snap up from the bed. David moves his hand from Leo's slick thigh to his hip and pushes him back against the mattress.

He keeps pressing his fingers deep inside and brushing the sweet spot that has Leo seeing stars. Leo arches his back, damp hair plastered to his forehead as he mumbles incoherently, pleas and curses blending together until all David can get from it is his own name.

"David," Leo gasps, eyes suddenly wide open, dark and wet and so, _so_ _desperate_. Like they are a reflection of his own. "David – David, fuck, _come on_. Please."

David licks his lips.

“Yeah,” he finally rasps out. Leo freezes for a second, like he doesn’t quite believe what he heard.

“Yes!” David says again and pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Leo’s thigh. Leo narrows his eyes, but doesn’t say anything further, because David is already pulling him up and turning him on his knees.

The view is still hot as ever, the thin waist and round, perfect ass. Leo’s breathing is frantic and David doesn’t even have time to be smug about this because he’s so damn desperate too.

David squeezes Leo's hips, closing his eyes as he pushes in, steady and non-stop, until he bottoms out, buried all the way into Leo's tight, slick heat. A breath leaves Leo's lungs when they still, bodies joined.

Two weeks. It felt more like two years.

He had missed this like hell.

"Ohhh... _Dios mío_ ," Leo sighs, arms shaking, forehead dropped against the sheets. Obviously David isn’t the only one.

Leo is already pushing back, urging David to move already. So he does. And he doesn't start slow, because this is the point when his self control cracks.

His hard thrusts push Leo forward on the bed – his thighs not strong enough to keep the stance anymore – but David's bruising grip on his hips pull him backwards every time.

David is close after no time, so he slows down, not wanting to come just yet. No. _A little while longer_.

Leo downright sobs, clawing the sheets and tilting his head so he can see David over his shoulder. Air gets stuck in his throat because David has never seen him this wrecked. Then Leo lets out a noise, low and needy growl and David stops altogether.

Leo breaks. There's no logic in his babbling, just desperation. "Fuck... no no no _no_ , David – You can't – Just fuck me, David please, please, don't stop _, don't you fucking dare_ –" he cuts off abruptly, words turning into a moan when David's hand lands on his left ass cheek. _Hard_. David gasps too, because Leo tightens around him, clenching so good around his cock.

So David does it again. And again. Until Leo's pale ass is pink on where David has spanked him. Leo seems to like it a _lot_ , from the way his back arches and toes curl as he keeps tightening around David.

Then there's one particularly hard slap and Leo is gone.

David didn’t even realize that Leo had been so close; he didn't see any warning signal than a breathless curse. But Leo comes, and he comes hard. His whole body is tensing and he’s pushing himself back on David’s cock as a hoarse breathe of air passes his lips.

David feels his own hands shaking, hears his own loud breathing, and feels himself fucking cracking, because Leo coming on his like this feels better than any words can describe.

He is quick to pull Leo upwards, hands on his chest and waist as he pressed their bodies together and leans back to sit on his own legs, so Leo is practically on his lap. This way he presses, if possible, even deeper. Leo's head falls back on David's shoulders. He gasps as David curls his hand around his sensitive cock, forcing the last dribbles of come to stain his stomach.

"Oh my God," Leo groans and goes lax in David's arm. David kisses his shoulder and neck, hips thrusting just a little upward motion until Leo has recovered from his orgasm.

"You're amazing, fuck, you have no idea," David murmurs against his skin, fingers trailing along Leo's relaxed abdominal muscles, spreading the tacky fluids there. Leo just hums and allows David to suck the outstretched curve of his throat.

David adores Leo like this; blissful and relaxed in his arms.

He stretches his thighs again, easing Leo forward to the earlier position. The last strength is gone from Leo, so his chest falls flat against the mattress, his face sideways so David can see his heavy lidded eyes and parted lips. His thighs are also shaking with the effort to stay up.

David has just got his hands on Leo again, when the younger man starts to squirm away from his hold. He maneuvers himself little clumsily on his back and pulls David down with him. His strong tights are around his waist in a second.

Faces just an inches away from each other, David watches Leo to swallow.

There’s a tiny smile playing on Leo’s lips and… _no_. Leo wouldn’t be that cruel, not now. But there’s a mischief dancing in those soft eyes and can’t help but fear the worst. He just can’t finish it with his own hand anymore. He just _can’t_.

Leo trails his hands down on David’s chest and stomach, past the V of his hips. His fingers close around David’s cock and the voice that leaves David’s lungs is downright embarrassing but he can’t find himself to care.

“Come on, tiger,” Leo whispers. His voice is low and thick and it makes a tremor run through David’s spine before he snaps to action.

He is rougher than usually, he knows that, from the second he slides inside Leo again. His thrusts are hard and little uneven as he fucks the tiny moans out of Leo. Somewhere in his mind he knows that Leo must be oversensitive by now, but he doesn’t hold anything in. Not a slightest bit.

David needs it, needs to let go. And maybe Leo does too. That little masochist side of Leo (one thing that David has never really understood) needs a little pain.

It’s a little more difficult than usually because his fingers keep slipping on Leo’s slick skin and the rough thrust of his hips keep pushing Leo upwards on the bed. Leo had kept pushing up against David at first, but now focuses plainly just staying still; tense his muscles and keep holding on as David fucks him with all his strength.

David had never believed God like Leo did, never thought that there might be some higher purpose for everything, but the way Leo feels against him, the way he breaths and gasps out David name – well, it makes him believe in _something_.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, a wave of it washing over him, leaving him gasping and clutching Leo's hips so hard that there definitely will be bruises.

+

He might zone out.

Maybe.

Just a little bit.

He comes himself to realize that Leo’s hands are in his hair, slowly combing through it, probably leaving it all up and in spikes.

“Good. That was r’ly good,” he mumbles against Leo’s bare shoulder.

Leo’s chest moves in a silent laughter. “Yeah. It was.”

“Maybe we could do this again sometime?” David says lazily. “Or are we just _one time_  thing?” He moves his head up enough to see a portion of Leo’s face. He has a smile on. That warm, adorable smile with the dimples. David props himself up on his elbows.

“That’d be sad, you know, because I think that I kinda like you,” he continues and places a few soft kisses on Leo’s jaw line.

“Guess we could try,” Leo says quietly, playing along. “If only to see if you’re good somewhere else than bed.”

“ _Oh_ , I can be good in many places!” David pinches up his face, as if thinking. “Okay, let’s see – I’m good in hotels, in showers, on couches or tables or – well, in any flat surfaces. I’m also good in chancing rooms and on the beach. Although I can’t recommend the beach; the sand goes everywhere. And once I even did it in the plane. Like – a flying plane. In the air.”

Leo’s smile has melted away, but his eyes stay warm and soft. The air is already cooling, drying the sweat from their skins. David can feel the goosebumps on Leo’s skin as he slowly traces it.

“You might even know the guy,” David bites his lower lip, “He is this footballer, plays in Barcelona, the same team where I used to. Has won _a four fucking_ Balloon d’Ors. Quite a famous.”

Leo’s lip twitches again, but otherwise his face stay calm. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“No? You sure?” David smirks and bows his head down. His lips hover over the hollow of Leo’s collarbone. “You must know him. Perfect ass and cute dimples. Seems all nice and innocent at first but can be stubborn as hell.”

David feels Leo shaking his head.

“Still no?” he murmurs, kissing lazily Leo’s neck. “Damn, you must really have missed him.”

“I guess, yeah…”

David almost freezes on his place when he hears Leo voice this time. There’s not a big change in his voice, but David notices. He also notices that Leo is trying to hold it back.

“What? What’s wrong?” David pulls his head up again.

Leo furrows his brows, but it's a downright horrible attempt to pretend he doesn't know what David is talking about. “What? Nothing. I’m good. This is very good.” Leo says, but he is staring at some distant point behind David's head.

David gets a loose hold of Leo’s jaw, not pulling or pressing but still demanding. He waits until Leo brown eyes meet his own. “No, seriously?”

Leo smiles at him again, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Or show out the dimples. “Yes, seriously. It wasn’t worth of this anyway,” he says and he sounds honest, but also somehow…defeated.

That's the same smile that Leo gives to the opponents when they lose a game, David realizes it now.

“I don’t care how long they continue, it wasn’t worth of this.” And the worst part is that Leo probably means that. Worst or the best? David doesn’t know. But he knows that this isn’t what he wanted. This was supposed to be good thing for both of them. Leo wasn't supposed to sound so hollow.

David feels a tight feeling spreading all over his chest, closing his throat and aching deep in his bones. He didn't know. For a love of God, _he didn't realize_ what kind of meaning this had for Leo.

“David,” Leo says, because apparently he has been quiet all too long. “David, it’s okay. It was amazing. I want this. I want you.” He says and smiles a little wider. But there’s still this undertone to it. ‘ _You won. Game over._ ’ And isn’t even accusing. Just accepting.

“Leo,” David croaks out, but Leo stops him right there.

“No, listen. Whatever it is that’s going in that head of yours – stop it. There’s nothing wrong. I love you. I love you so much, David.”

David swallows and watches his serious expression.

He realizes that he was never supposed to hear the crack in Leo’s voice. He was never supposed to realize how big deal this whole thing was for Leo.

It could have passed by so easily. Leo would’ve kept quiet about it, never brought it up again. He would’ve taken the mockery as long as it lasted, trying to learn from his ‘mistakes’, because that’s what you do  _when you fucking lose._

Jesus. Did Leo think that he had somehow lost?

Relationships weren’t games and David was still learning how Leo’s brains worked.

But maybe this had been some kind of game for Leo indeed. Maybe David hadn’t been clear enough about that there were no sides. Not between two of them. Maybe Leo had somehow misunderstood because David, like Leo, was one competitive asshole too.

David takes a fast breath in and presses Leo harder against the mattress with his body.

Leo grunts when David’s hands smooth over Leo’s waist and over his ass. The tips of his fingers prod Leo’s damp, oversensitive rim, before he slips one finger inside.

“Fuck-” Leo grips David’s biceps.

“I’ll make them stop,” David vows against the pale skin. Leo makes a confused noise in his throat, obviously trapped between the decision to spread his thighs further apart or pulling away. Then a realization lights his eyes.

Leo swallow thickly above him, muscles on his stomach and legs tensing. “It’s okay. You already tried.”

"No," David smiles now, kissing visible lines of Leo's ribcage. "No no no _no_... I _will_ make them stop." Maybe he sounds slightly insane. He doesn’t care.

Leo only seems to be half listening, because he’s focusing on the feeling of David’s finger pushing deep in with steady thrusts, curling inside him.

“They will stop. I promise.”

David smirks as he pulls his finger out, only to replace it with two. He teases at first, rubbing them over the damp rim, dipping just tips of his fingers inside. Leo is hard again and the sex on the air is heavy. It pulls something raw and animalistic from David's chest and it feels like nothing else. To have Leo spread under him, fucked open, mixed fluids sticking the inside of his thighs.

David slides his fingers inside again, immediately curving them enough to brush against Leo's over-sensitive prostate. Leo gasps brokenly, his whole body arching up from the bed. David knows that it's the grey area between pleasure and pain.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asks, teeth scraping against Leo's stomach as David fucks him slow and deep.

“Yeah, yeah… I do.”

He probably doesn’t. Just caught up in the overwhelming feeling.

But David intends to keep his promise. Maybe not today. Or tomorrow. But definitely on the day when he lets Leo out of bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes again, they are all mine!


End file.
